Love Story
by daughterofawesomeness
Summary: Sam's little sister is now a famous writer what happens whn she moves in with him.


**These are the stories I moved from my old account Embrysgirl**

Taylor's POV  
>"Sam, I need your help with something." I said hoping my older brother would help me. "Taylor, I'm your brother sure I'll help you. What do you need?" He said happy. "Um well he threw me out of the appartment." I said on the verge of tears. "But I thought you two were engaged." He asked innocently. "Well I think he dropped the engagement." I said sucking my tears up. "So you need a place to stay?" He asked knowing I wouldn't ask for it. "Yes, but I could just come up their and find a hotel room if you don't want to..." I said not wanting to bother him or Emily. "Taylor,shut up, it's fine we have three rooms we don't even use." Sam replied.<p>

Sam's POV  
>My baby sister just gotten unengaged to a slim ball , but she loved him and I coauld see it hurt to talk about it. "Emily, you know my little sister right?" I asked making sure she know who. "Yes, she was at our wedding, and she's about to have her own." She said happy. "Um Emily about that the groom called it off and kicked her out of his appartment." I said simply. She walked near me and playfuly hit me on the shoulder. "Sam, do you have no emotions, does she have a place to stay?" She asked all frantic. "Actually, I was thinking she could stay with us."<p>

"Sam, that is a good idea, but does she know where we live." Emily asked making arrangements. "Yes, she was living in Port Angeles. She's probaby packing up and should be here tommorow." I said wanting to see her again. I haven't seen her until their wedding announcement last year. I looked back at the two rooms and decided the lilac one sha'll be her's. It was a huge room with lilac walls ith a cream bed and lavendar pillows and a little desk. My little sister is trying to make it big in the book world. She has two books out now Shadow love and Love Hurts.

Both are supernatrual romances. Love Hurts is about vampires but not the real ones more like Dracula and Shadow Love is about werewolves and this one is the real one. Shadow Love is actually dedacted to Emily and I as a wedding present and is based on our relationship.

Before she wrote that book she asked me if she could write about werewolves and I said "Sure , but change the names so it remains a secret." Emily when she gave her the book screamed and read it. After Emily said it was good I read it. I was surprized this was written by my sister and that she really pegged male thoughts especially mine. I haven't read the vampire one but Emily has. She said it was very good but also very dark and mysterious. I looked on the back of the book to see the author's picture and found a picture of us together. It was from a family renuion my mom forced us to go to. I was behind her and holding her.

From what I heard she is working on a new story featuring both vampires and werewolves. I need to talk to her about that.

^^^^^~~~~~~~~^^^^ Next morning about 8:30^^^^~~~~^~^~~~~~~^~~^~~^~~~^~~^~^^^^^^~~~~^~^~^~^~^

Taylor's POV  
>I had my stuff packed up and my laptop. Also in the car with me I had 10 boxes of tissue. I'm currently trying to write a new story but I can't write what I don't feel. While writing Shadow love I was in love with Carson and while writing Love hurts I was dating a very gothic guy. I pulled up to his drive way and got out of my car and walked to the porch with my bags. I put down my suitcase and rang the doorbell. "Taylor, how are you?" Sam asked taking the suitcases leaving me with my laptop bag I took every where. Emily was on the couch and wanted me to sit down with her. "So how's your new book coming along?" She asked eager to know. "Um well in my case I can't write what I don't feel and love is one of those things. " I said like a poet.<p>

"Oh I'm sorry it's just you're a really great writer." She said making me stop thinking about that. While Emily and I talked Sam put my bags in the most beautiful room in the house. I went in the room and put down my laptop on the desk and found my copy of both of my books. I sat back down on the couch and began reading. "Taylor, are you reading you're own book." Sam asked stupidly. " Yes, because after I wrote it I didn't get a chance to read it." I said going back to my book.

A few guys came in and one in particular grabbed my book and took it. "Give me back my book, now." I yelled at him standing up. I was pretty tall only a few inches shorter than Sam. "It's not like you wrote it." He said reading the first sentence outloud mocking it. "My name is Taylor Ulley now look on the front of the book and read the name of the author out loud." He closed the book and flipped it over "Taylor Ulley, oh in that case it sucks. " He said. "Are you saying my book sucks?" I yelled as Sam emerged from the kitchen. "Paul knock it off she's my sister." Sam said hitting him over the head. "Now give me back my book!" I yelled again up in his face. "Sure." he said tossing it to me but not without a weird look on his face.


End file.
